


Controlling the Puppet Master

by seraphic_pastel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cedric Diggory Lives, Dark! Everyone, Dumbledore Bashing, F/F, F/M, Good! Dark Side, Good! Dursleys, Good! Malfoys, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans lives, M/M, Molly Weasley Bashing, Multi, No House Rivalry, OOC, Prewett Twins live, Regulus Black Lives, Sane! Voldemort, Sirius Black Lives, Very Evil Dumbledore, may add others later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphic_pastel/pseuds/seraphic_pastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Controlling the puppet master was fairly easy, as long as you pretend to be the puppet...</p><p>[ON HIATUS]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> (First Fanfiction!! Please enjoy!  
> WARNING: Torture and Swearing ahead, rated M for torture)

Prologue

******************************************************************************************************  
In a household, a happy muggle family sat together, watching the television.

In another one, five children huddled together away from their overbearing mother and were angry at the submission their father had given to their mother.

In a room, a girl sat, thinking of her girlfriend and brothers and got up to ask her parents for advice.

In a manor, two young men were sitting together by the fire while their parents and godparents talked.

In the third household, two other young men sat together, hugging each other as they tried to ignore the sound of one's parents fighting.

In a study, a relatively young-looking man sat down with strategies spread out before him.

In an office, an old man sat down while planning the devastating future for the children of tomorrow.

As the clock stroked midnight, one young man, with thick unruly hair the colour of a crow, stood up and smirked from his place in front of the fireplace. He sent a message through the bonding link that they all had, sending a message only they knew and away from the puppet master in his office.

'Hey everyone, it's time for the planning of HIS downfall and the destroying of HIS little sanctuary.'


	2. Chapter 1- the Meeting of the Puppets ( part 1 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The puppets, who are the most unlikely people to ever assemble might I add, gather together to plot the downfall of their 'master'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 7 kudos oh Morganna!! Thank you very much!! I know that Ginny's middle name is Molly but I made it so she changed her middle name as she hates Molly.

Chapter 1- the Meeting of the Puppets ****************************************************************************************************************************************************The meeting room in the Slytherin Manor was crowded. Standing in the head spot was a man with soft, brown hair and pale skin. His brown eyes, which were tinted with hints of red, gazed at the people standing before him, silently counting them and making sure no one was missing. His husband, who had black, unruly hair and hazel eyes that were hidden behind round spectacles, looked round the room, before his gaze fell onto his son, who had the same unruly hair that he had and the same round spectacles that let his son's green eyes show through. "Welcome, my friends," began the man, whose name was Tom Marvolo Riddle, aka Voldemort. His husband, named James Riddle nee Potter aka Prongs, shifted so he had his head on Tom's shoulder. "today we have gathered to plan the downfall of Dumbledo-"

"Do not mention his name," a voice growled from the middle of the group. Everyone turned to see a middle-age man with messy black shoulder-length hair and grey eyes that burned with anger. This man was Sirius Orion Black aka Padfoot. His friend, a werewolf by the name of Remus John Lupin aka Moony, tugged on his shirt. "Padfoot, I know you're angry but please calm down, everyone here wants his head with what he did," he said. "Moony's right, calm yourself, Padfoot," James added. "Fine, but only because I wouldn't want you setting your husband on me," huffed Sirius. That made James' son, Harry James Potter-Riddle, and betrothed, Draco Lucius Malfoy, dissolve into a fit of silent laughter. They remembered the last time Sirius had the Dark Lord set on his tail. He had been pranked and forced to go outside in a drag queen look that the Weasley twins, Fred and George, along with their boyfriend, Lee Jordan, had made in order to prank Dumbledore.

"We just need to find a way to discredit him. His life lies within the belif of the public. If the whole of the wizarding world hates him, then he's as good as dead," said a bushy-haired girl named Hermione Jean Granger. Her girlfriend, Ginerva Valeria Weasley aka Ginny, was currently snuggled up against Hermione's side."But how, we're more likely to be the ones to suffer if we just say it without solid proof," a blonde and violet, curly-haired girl pointed out as her twin nodded in agreement. They were Darcelle Gaia and Lukas Gaius Astrarius, who were the twins that weren't under Dumbledore's magical twin bond block since they were orphans and lived in the muggle world until their Hogwarts letter came. Both of the twins' green and blue mixed eyes stared at the other occupants of the room. "Since he is the so-called 'Light Lord' and there are many light families, we won't be able to defeat him politically or financially either," added Lucius Abraxus Malfoy, the Malfoy Lord. "Thanks for mentioning that, Luce," groaned Sirius. "Skeeter maybe?" suggested William Arthur Weasley aka Bill, who was currently wrapped up in his mate, Fenrir Greyback's arms. "It might put her at a disadvantage, since most people are bound to side with Dumbledore," a mousy brown haired boy named Colin Creevey piped up with his brother and lover, Dennis Creevey, standing next to him.

"No, not really," replied a voice, which belonged to none other than Percy Ignatius Weasley-Wood-Flint, who had his lovers, Oliver Wood-Flint and Marcus Flint standing by his side. "Remember Harry's fourth year? Skeeter did print a lot of lies about Harry and everyone believed it. As long as we find some dirt on Dumbledore and add our own testimonies, as well as having Skeeter twist our words the right way, it's at least going to cause a little doubt. "Adding the fact that all of us aren't exactly showing an united front, people are bound to have their doubts about Dumbledore when the article is out," said Cedric Diggory, who had an arm wrapped around Lukas' waist. "Dolores would be glad to help, she wants revenge since Dumbledore did _Imperioed_ her into using blood quills on the students as well as passing creature laws and such. Added the fact that she's the Senior Undersecretary, her word is rather influential," said Narcissa Black, who was forced into an arranged marriage with Lucius. 

"But people believe that she is a bad person thanks to the old coot..." mentioned Charlie Weasley from the corner of the room. "And zey zink zat she is biased against Dumbly-door," said Fleur Delacour, who was forced into marrying Bill due to Molly Weasley. Everyone then started to argue.

"Now then, what shall we do, o' handsome Dark Lord?" asked James cheekily as he raised his head to look at Tom, who simply sighed as his mind started to think of ways to cut off the argument.

 

**~To Be Continued~**


	3. Chapter 2- the Meeting of the Puppets ( part 2 )

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting goes on and gets more chaotic...until plans unravel and the puppets focus on polishing their primary weapons...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I didn't update! I was busy with school. Thanks for supporting this fanfic! I know Luna doesn't have a middle name but I'm still going to make one for her.

**Chapter 2- the Meeting of the Puppets ( part 2 )**

****************************************************************************************************************************************************

"I say we deal with his followers first!"

"No, we should deal with his seats on the Wizengamot first, he's already illegally withholding them anyway-"

 _ **"SILENCE!"**_ yelled Tom, his veins popping with every argument. _ **"IF YOU DON'T STOP ARGUING, I WILL HAVE HARRY PUT ALL OF YOU IN SEPARATE CORNERS AND TREAT YOU LIKE CHILDREN!"**_

"Wicked!" Harry grinned, all the while snuggling up against Draco, who had an arm around his shoulders and hugging his raven-haired boyfriend closer.

"We can plant seeds in the soil and wait until the flower starts to bloom. The flowers cannot be removed easily once planted," said Luna Atarah Lovegood, her eyes having the infamous dreamy look as she stared off into space. "Thanks Luna!" said Ginny cheerfully, knowing what Luna meant. "I will remember to book an interview with Rita later!" With that sentence, everyone understood whatever Luna meant. "You're welcome," replied Luna, looking as dreamy as always. 

 

"What about his seats on the Wizengamot?" asked Nymphadora Tonks, who was an auror and a Metamorphmagus. "We simply need to reveal to the world that we aren't dead and that we weren't around when the attempted murder happened. Then not only there will be doubts about Dumblefuck, Dumbles will have no control over our seats as well, as we aren't dead." said Lily. ("I didn't know you could swear, Lily." said Severus Aurelian Prince-Black after, not used to his childhood friend swearing.) "We have the Gryffindor seat, the Potter seat, the Peverell seat, the Slytherin seat, the Black seat, the Malfoy seat, the Bones seat, the Longbottom seat, the Weasley seat, the Prewett seat since Uncle Fabian and Uncle Gideon aren't dead, the Gaunt seat...Holy mother of Merlin! that's literally at least two thirds of the entire Wizengamot!" exclaimed Ronald Billius Weasley. "That means we can easily oppose anything Dumbles tries to pass. If not, he will end up dimissing the entire Wizengamot because there are too many families on opposing side. It will seem too suspicious to the public and he will risk himself being the enemy of a lot of rich and old pureblood houses. If that happens, the public won't stand with him because they will risk themselves too," dedeuced Lukas. (A hug and a kiss on the forehead from Cedric following after, making Lukas flush a bright red and snuggle his red face into his boyfriend's shoulder.)

 

"We can also have a few...situations happen involving Slytherins and Gryffindors bullying each other and 'accidentally' leak out some information about it. Knowing Dumbledore, he's bound to cover it up when it comes to the Gryffindors about it and threaten the Slytherins with explusion if both are reported back to him," said Blaise Zabini, who had an arm wrapped around Ron's waist protectively, as if to lash out to anyone to tried to take his fiery-haired boyfriend away from him. "And we can also have a few...'accidents' too, then coupling the information with the things that happened in the previous years and tell them to Skeeter in that interview," added Pansy Parkinson. "We can also give our own testimony on what happened while Harry was with us. Using an Imperious on muggles is a big offense, isn't it?" said Petunia Dursley nee Evans, whose family was standing near the door. "Sure Mum and Aunt Lily had their disagreements, but Mum didn't hate Aunt Lily all that much, right, Mum?" added Dudley Dursley, Petunia's son. "And the fact he made me beat my nephew..." Vernon Dursley said, his fists shaking in anger. "I will hit that old coot until he passes out if I could!"

"I will remember to pass on all these to Skeeter," said Ginny. "Well, we've already finished our plans for the first step. Dismissed!" said Tom. With that, everyone left the room, leaving James and Tom by themselves. James looked at his husband and smiled, before demanding a kiss from the Dark Lord, who was only too happy to comply.


	4. Chapter 3 — Breaking a Thread

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A strong thread starts to break...more truths are revealed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry this took so long to update. I had writers' block / exams / school so I wasn't able to write the new chapter or even come up with the summary but here it is! I won't be removing the bashing tag yet as it will probably be still active for at least a whole span of chapters of so cause we do need drama in this story. Anyways, enjoy! (Though it seems a little shorter...)

**Chapter 3—Breaking a Thread**

***************************

Mary Letitia, or Molly Weasley neé Prewett, was finding herself in strange occasions. Before the big blank in her mind came about, the last thing she remembered was drinking tea with Albus Dumbledore when she first came to Hogwarts.

Then she had a large blank, as if she had been obliviated.

"Molly?" she heard an unfamiliar voice call. "Whose there?" she called back nervously-wait, why was her voice different? "It's me, Arthur," the voice responded. "Arthur? Are you treating me like a fool? You're not Arthur!" she yelled.

An unfamiliar man then came into view. Molly noted that he had a resemblance to her brothers' friend, Arthur. On reflex, she whipped out her wand-wait, when was that a habit of hers? Molly was very confused. "Who are you and what do you want?" she asked. "I told you, I'm Arthur Weasley, your brothers' friend. Wait, what is the last thing you remember?" the red-haired man asked.

"I remember I was sitting in Professor Dumbledore's office during my first year, drinking tea...and then there's this enormous blank space in my mind, as if I had forgotten everything up until now..." she said, her voice sounding as if she was drifting further and further away from reality. "Everything seemed hazy when I thought about it."

Arthur then stunned her and put her under the Body-Bind Curse, before apparating to Slytherin Manor, where he was greeted by James.

"What is that wrench doing here?" James asked disdainfully, grimacing upon seeing Molly. "This is very important. All I can say now is I'm afraid that Molly Weasley probably hasn't been her true self in years," replied Arthur. "I need to speak to your husband on this. She might be beneficial to our side once we've dealt with her." "What do you mean?" asked the elder Potter. "I mean that I am very sure that Mary Lynette Prewett was only a convenient character for the old coot to use. She claims that the last thing she remembers was drinking tea with the old chicken in his office, apparently," Arthur explained.

The Dark Consort smirked. **"Beneficial indeed...another puppet able to be used to control the master, eh?"**


	5. A/N

I don't have any ideas for the next chapter now so I'm planning on starting my next story first since I've had that idea for 1 or 2 months. Anyways, I apologise in advance since I seriously have 0 ideas for this.


	6. Chapter 4—I Will Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's frightening to see the lengths people go to to protect their loved ones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have finally thought of a chapter. This chapter shows a little bit of the twins' past in Hogwarts.

**Chapter 4–I Will Protect You**

*********************************

Cedric gazed down at the pale bundle in his arms that was Lukas, playing with a blonde and purple lock with his forefinger as he stared with appreciation, his eyes roaming over the pale skin of his boyfriend. His other hand was occupied with cupping the fragile-looking face, as he recalled to that terrifying day.

 

_**~Flashback~** _

 

It was a normal evening in the Great Hall, Cedric was eating his dinner and thinking about the coming Yule Ball. Maybe he'll ask Lukas. The Slytherin had been his crush for a while now. All of a sudden, Harry stumbled into the hall, his hands and robes having blood all over. "Professor Dumbledore!" he exclaimed, panting a little from running so much. "Please...Lukas...in danger..." was what the Gryffindor champion able to say before collapsing on the floor. The professors stood up and rushed to the famous fourth year. Cedric couldn't make out much of the conversation, but he followed everyone else behind the professors as they strided down the hallway to where three students were. Since he was taller than average, he could see over the crowd. The two females he recognised as Darcelle Astrarius, Lukas' twin sister who was seen with her brother almost 24/7, and Hermione Granger, Harry's muggleborn friend. Both were casting healing spells at the figure that laid in their laps, who was...

 

Cedric stopped in his tracks, eyes wide with shock as he stared at the male in the laps. No, it couldn't be him...he said he was fine...His sight landed on Lukas Gaius Astrarius, his Slytherin friend and crush, as he struggled to breathe with the deep-looking cut on his throat. Now he could see why the two Gryffindor females were close to tears while frantically casting healing spells. The Hufflepuff champion seemed to stop breathing and saw the world in slow motion, brought back to reality by his best friend, Cho, who shook his shoulders in an effort to make him snap out of his daze. 

 

The he moment he did, however, his eyes were alight with anger and seemed to glow ferociously, as he balled up his fists and grit his teeth in an effort to push down his rage. "Whoever did this will expect to have hell to pay," he growled out loud enough for the people around him to hear. "Ric, calm down, breathe," Cho said but was pushed aside as Cedric stalked forward-

_**~Flashback End~** _

 

The former-Hufflepuff snapped back into conscious as Lukas slowly woke up from his nap, his bleary green-blue eyes gazing at his surroundings. "Ric?" Lukas asked in his sleep-deprived voice as he rubbed his eyes. Cedric simply smiled down at him and pulled the smaller male into a gentle hug, his grey eyes shining with the same ferocity 3 years ago. His mind only had one thought right now.

 

_**'I will protect him, even if I have to kill the world.'** _


End file.
